This invention relates to a solenoid for selectively closing the connection between a pair of fixed terminals, with one particular application being the energizing of electric starter motors used in various internal combustion engine driven devices. In addition to automobiles and trucks, other labor saving devices such as lawn mowers, garden tractors, and snow blowers, and recreational vehicles, such as all-terrain vehicles, snowmobiles, and motorcycles powered by an internal combustion engine. The lower horsepower engines may be provided with a manual starter unit or a motor-driven electric starter unit. If an electric starter unit is provided, a solenoid is used to complete the starting circuit from the battery to the starting motor. The solenoid is controlled by a remote start circuit. In these low horsepower engine applications, the total cost of the device does not permit the use of a relatively large and expensive solenoid structure as used on automobiles and like vehicles.
Although the solenoid should be of a relatively inexpensive construction, the rather severe weather conditions and high levels of vibration and shock require the solenoid be ruggedly built to provide economic durability. The solenoid structure should be as compact as practical due to the relatively confined space in the engine compartment.
It is also preferable to employ fewer parts in construction of the solenoid, as fewer parts mean lower cost, lower failure rates, and greater consistency in the quality of manufacture, all the while maintaining or improving performance.
Although various units have been suggested, there is a distinct need for a small, compact and relatively inexpensive solenoid for use in engine starters and other applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,758, owned by the same assignee is incorporated herein by reference.